Family Drama
by I-Need-A-Doctor-33
Summary: Lee takes Lucy to a party to meet his family, but after an accident who will take on the challenge of small children. Sorry the summery is really cryptic, it'll become clearer in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a kinda long fic, about 10 chapters. That's long for me, anyway! First chapter is really short but I hope to update later on in the same day. Enjoy!**

Lee sat on the sofa, phone held up to his ear.

"Urm, yeah sure Mum I'll be there... What? A date? How am I gonna find a date for Thursday? That's tomorrow! ... Urgh, I'll figure something out. ... Ok, See you tomorrow, bye Mum!" He sighed. He leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his forehead, contemplating how he was going to get a date. Lucy walked in behind him and peered over him.

"Lee, what are you doing? Why aren't you doing anything remotely constructive?" She asked.

"Listen I need a favour." Lee said, Lucy sat down on the sofa next to him. "My Uncle John is holding a family Halloween party tomorrow and my mum said so that I didn't embarrass her I would have to get a date. Sooooooo?" He said in one breath.

"What meet your family? Lee, I won't fit in." Lucy muttered into her hands.

"Lucy, You're beautiful, kind and well educated. There'll love you." Lee explained.

"Fine, I'll go." She sighed. Lee got up and started to leave.

"Oh and by the way, its fancy dress so you might wanna sort something out." Lee announced.

"How am I supposed to get something for tomorrow..." Lucy began to say before Lee was already out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, might be a good idea not to jump from the top of stairs!**

Lee stood by the front door waiting patiently for Lucy, he was wearing devil horns and red clothes. He hadn't really made much of an effort considering that it was a late notice. Lucy came wandering out of her bedroom with cat ears and a short black dress. She had taken the time to draw tiny cat whiskers across her face.

"Ahhh, you look adorable!" Lee chuckled. Lucy laughed slightly back. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lucy replied.

* * *

Lee and Lucy arrived at a red front door, Lee pushed straight through it without knocking so Lucy tentatively followed. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Music was playing from the living room but before they could join everyone else there was a loud, 'WHEEEEE' sound. Lee looked up and saw a small child jump from the top of the stairs.

"Lucy!" He shouted, pulling her backwards and holding on the her protectively. The child landed neatly on the floor in front of them giggling madly, her vampire cape billowing behind her. She looked up at Lee and Lucy, she had dark ginger hair tied back in messy bunches and a vampire costume on.

"Ila, what are you doing?" Lee asked confused. She stood up and looked up at him.

"Oh hey Cuz, didn't see you there." She giggled. " I was trying to find out how far up the stairs I could jump without hurting myself."

"What would you have done if you had've hurt yourself?" Lee questioned matter-of-factly.

"Well, I wouldn't have cried like some people!" Ila replied. The so far silent Lucy giggled and Lee blushed scarlet red, there was no way to get out of this one.

"Anyway, Ila this is Lucy. Lucy, my little cousin Ila." He said.

"Nice to meet you Ila." Lucy said.

"You too. Sorry about the jumping thing, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Don't worry, kids will be kids!" She giggled. Ila looked back at Lee.

"Someone got lucky in love!" She said nodding at Lucy. Lee considered lying for a moment but fought against the temptation.

"Ila, don't be so rude. Lucy isn't my girlfriend!" He announced. Lucy seemed slightly disheartened by Lee's abrupt stop to the suggestion.

"Well, you'd better get partying if you wanna change that!" Ila laughed. "I'm gonna see how many marshmallows I can eat in a minute! See you around Cuz, bye Lucy!" She said wandering off.

"Easy on the sugar, I don't want you getting diabetes!" Lee shouted after her. Lucy looked across at him.

"I guess I gotta meet the rest of your family now." She said nervously. Lee rested his hand on her arm to reassure her.

"You'll be fine Lucy, they'll love you." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and lead her through the door into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, just wanna quickly say sorry for updating often late at night but that's when I write best. Also, more than likely won't update from Thursday to next Saturday because of holiday but if I get a chance I'll try. Anyway, enjoy!**

Lee opened the wooden door and stepped into the room where he saw all of his family, Lucy quietly stepped in behind him and the whole room fell worryingly quiet.

"Everyone, this is my flatmate Lucy!" Lee said trying to get them talking again. No one spoke, they just peered round the room at each other considering their options. After a few seconds of this Lucy became very scared of them, she slowly grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked over his shoulder at her and slowly smiled to reassure her. Suddenly, the family began talking all at the same time as they all got up to welcome Lucy. Lee felt her hand relax while the other started to talk to her and each other. A large woman walked over to talk to Lucy. She looked weirdly similar to Lee, Lucy thought.

"Ahh, Lucy this is my mum, Julie." Lee said nodding towards the woman.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Lucy said, shaking her hand. Julie looked slightly confused at Lucy's comment.

"You don't have to be that formal in this house, sweetheart." Julie chuckled. "It doesn't take very much to impress us simple folk."

"Mum, don't you have some drinks to make or something?" Lee say trying to get her to leave them alone. She looked frustratedly at him then walked back off into the party. After only a few seconds a short blonde woman wandered over.

"Hi Lee, haven't seen you in a while." She said smiling.

"Hey Maria, how was Austria?" Lee asked, Lucy just stood confused behind him not knowing Maria but being instantly interested by the mention of where she had worked for so many years.

"Good, who's this?" She asked towards Lucy. Lucy finally got her confidence back.

"I'm Lucy, Lee's flatmate." She said, shaking Maria's hand.

"I'm his sister Maria." She replied warmly. Lee looked up suddenly remembering something that he needed to do. He slowly tapped Lucy on the shoulder, who by now was deep in conversation about Austria.

"I've just gotta go speak to someone." He whispered, Lucy just nodded her head and Lee headed off into the depths of the party. He walked between the rooms full of people before he got to the dimly lit, empty kitchen. A cupboard door flew open and someone jumped out of it and shouted in Lee's face.

"What the...?" He screamed. He turned to see the laughing face of his little cousin. "Ila, what are you doing? You terrified me!" He said still panting. Ila was Laughing to much to answer immediately.

"I... haha... Cuz... I... ahhh, your face!" She laughed. Lee simply sighed and grabbed a can of larger out of the fridge.

"I needed to speak to you, Ila." He said, taking a large mouthful of beer and sitting himself up on the kitchen counter. "I need a favour, you know my friend Lucy..."

"You want me to say nice stuff about you so that she'll fall in love with you." Ila said in one breath whilst fiddling with the knives placed on the counter top.

"Put those down and that's not what I said." He sighed.

"Yeah, but that's what we're gonna say, wasn't it?" She said attempting to cut an Apple in half by throwing it and smacking it with a knife.

"Fine, that's what I was gonna say. Will you do it for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Urrrm, no!" She answered.

"Put the knife and the Apple down. And Why not? Please!"

"Because I'm too busy, Cuz." She said. " I've got sweets to eat, experiments to do. I still have to finish jumping down the stairs, I don't think I'll have time in my busy Halloween life."

"Please." Lee begged. "She's not gonna love me any other way. I'm just... me. I need help here, Ila. I've never loved like this before. Please Ila." Lee hunched over his beer can and one slow tear ran down his cheek as he thought about Lucy. Ila stepped forwards and looked at the tear for a moment. She sighed and reached up on her tiptoes to hug Lee.

"Fine Cuz, I'll do it. But in a minute I need to finish of the packet of marshmallows first." Lee smiled and jumped down from the counter.

"Thanks Ila, I knew I could count on you." He said quickly leaving the kitchen but not too soon for Ila to throw the Apple at him and laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee wandered back into the party looking round at his happy family smiling, he found Lucy still talking to Maria about life in Austria.

"The mountains, Ohhhhhh, they're beautiful!" Lucy gasped. Lee walked over to them and joined in their conversation.

"Oh Lee, I needed to talk to you. I'm doing this conference thing about all the work in Austria, will you come? I'm kinda nervous about it so I'm gonna need some brotherly support." Maria asked. Lee didn't have time to answer as he was interrupted by a loud bang from upstairs. Everyone in the room acknowledged it for a moment but then decided it was nothing and carried on talking.

"That'll be Ila breaking something or other. I'll go and check if she's alright." Lee said starting to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll go. You keep conferencing!" Lucy giggled. She went upstairs and saw that only one room's light was on. "Ila! Ila! What are you doing?" She slowly pushed open the door. She saw the white wardrobe was shaking rapidly and there was loud bangs come from inside. She slowly walked over to the wardrobe, scared that Ila would scare her again. Lucy threw open the doors to reveal Ila kneeling in the cupboard hitting the back wall.

"Ila, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, she carefully picked Ila up out of the wardrobe and placed her by her side.

"I can't find Narnia!" Ila said slightly upset. Lucy stood still for a minute considering her two options. She could tell her the honest truth that Narnia didn't exist or she could lie and make up a wacky story any eight year old would believe. Luckily for her she didn't have to use either.

"I guess there at a different Halloween party." Ila sighed, slowly she closed the wooden wardrobe door and sat down on the floor, disheartened.

"Maybe there'll be back tomorrow." Lucy suggested tactfully. This one comment cheered Ila up immensely.

"Yeah, when I went with Lee to Ikea we dressed as lions and hid in wardrobes to scare people." Ila laughed. " He takes me to lots of fun places like the zoo, Ikea, school."

"So, you enjoy school? Are you very good at the lessons?" Lucy asked.

"Lee taught me how to read and write before I went to school so I had a head start on everyone else. Us northerners aren't as thick as people make out!" Ila laughed, she wasn't really sure what a stereotype was but she immediately broke one.

"Wow! Has Lee done a lot for you over the years then?"

"Yeah, he took me to the theme park for my last birthday. That was really fun, and when we went on the biggest ride he cried the whole way!"

"Hahaha, once Lee tried to get the Kit Kats out of the top cupboard and pulled the whole cupboard on top of him!"

"I would have loved to have seen that!" Ila said nearly crying with laughter. "He can be a right wimp sometimes, but most of the time he'll protect anyone!"

* * *

Lee looked around to see that Lucy hadn't come back downstairs yet, she had been gone a while and Lee began to worry. He slowly went upstairs and everything got quieter and quieter, until he could only hear the faint sound of the music. He saw the light on and he heard the hysterical laughter coming from Ila's room. He walked across the hallway hearing the end of their conversation.

"He's a good man anyway." Lucy said. Lee walked in behind them and said "Hey Lucy, Ila." He sat down on the floor with them.

"Hi, I thought you were partying downstairs." Lucy said.

"I got worried about you so I came looking." He said smiling. "Ila, I hope you weren't annoying Lucy."

"I wasn't I promise, Cuz." Ila said beaming. She began to throw Maltesers in the air and catch them in her mouth. After failing a few times she just ate them all.

"No, she hasn't been annoying. We've just been having a laugh!" Lucy said smiling across at Ila, there was no need for Lee to know it was about him.

"Shall we go back downstairs to everyone else?" Ila suggested as soon as Lee nodded she jumped up and had one last look for a lion and a witch. Empty. Lee and Lucy walked down the stairs Side by side, their hands hit against each other a few times. Lee slowly took hold of her hand, being sure not to freak her out. They reached the bottom and looked up to see Ila was still stood at the top.

"Come on Ila, what are you waiting for?" Lee shouted.

"This!" Ila replied jumping again like she had earlier. She flew through the air before landing crouched at Lee and Lucy's feet. She started laughing madly before standing up.

"That was awesome!" She said as they walked into the living room. "You should try it sometime, Cuz!"

"You wouldn't catch me doing that if you paid me!" He laughed and with that Ila ran off to find more sweets. Seeing that Ila had left, a tall man and woman walked over to Lee and Lucy.

"I hope my daughter wasn't annoying you two!" The man exclaimed.

"No, no, no. She isn't annoying at all, in fact Ila's really brilliant kid!" Lee replied. "Lucy, this is my Uncle John and Aunt Karen. And this is my flatmate Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Karen said shaking Lucy's hand. "I knew, one day, Lee would find a great friend."

"Yeah, he deserves it. He's the best niece ever!" John said not realizing the mistake.

Lee sighed. "Uncle, niece is a girl, nephew is a boy."

"Good point, Lee. But still..." John joked.

"Still, what?" Lee asked appalled. Lucy quickly placed her hand on his shoulder an he immediately relaxed.

"Nothing kid, just a joke!" John told him. Lucy quietly giggled behind Lee, he gave her a playful poke in the ribs which only made her laughed more.

"Urm... I think we'll just go now. Leave to two in peace." Karen said, they both walked away talking and laughing, leaving just Lee and Lucy. The music started to slow down and As Lucy faced away Lee swiftly swept her off her feet and exclaimed "May I have this dance, Madam?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say thanks for all the support, each favourite and each review means so much to me! Any suggestions would be great, thanks!**

Lucy sat on the sofa with a magazine in her hand, she wasn't really reading it she was thinking about all that had happened last night. Lee's family weren't too bad so she felt kind of sorry for Lee that she had given him so much grief over the years about his family and where they were from. She also thought about Ila, probably a bit too much. She didn't really know why but she had a strong connection with Lee's little cousin. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Lee walking in behind her rubbing his forehead.

"Morning!" She said. "Got a hangover?" Lee slowly sat down beside her.

"Not too bad actually. But Ila gave me a load of sweets throughout the night so I ended up feeling a bit sick, but still that kid could jump and run around!" Lee chuckled. The phone suddenly rang scaring them both. Lucy picked it up and said "Hello!" She listened to the voice at the other end before handing the phone to Lee. "Its for you!"

Lee seemed slightly surprised by this. "I don't usually get calls." He said. He took the phone from Lucy and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He said. Lee sighed a little when he realized who was calling. "Hi mum. One second, I'm just gonna put you on loud speaker."

"Speak louder?" Julie asked on the other end of the phone "IS THIS ALRIGHT FOR YOU!" She screamed.

"What did you want mum?" Lee asked getting annoyed with her.

"Listen, I don't mean to upset you but I think you need to know sooner rather than later." Julie said quietly. "It happened earlier this morning on the M25, Uncle John and Aunty Karen. They were in that car crash. They're in hospital. Doctors say They won't make it through the day." Lee's throat went dry and the room span violently around him as he thought about his family in hospital beds. He was snapped out of his daydream someone grabbing hold of his hand. He turned and saw Lucy smiling at him, trying to reassure him.

"I believe you have a lot to think about now so I'll leave you alone." Julie said.

"Bye." Lee said abruptly before hanging up the phone. He made no sound as he placed the phone down on the coffee table. He just sat staring into space with Lucy next to him not knowing what to say or do. One silent tear ran down Lee's cheek. He slowly wiped it away with the edge of t-shirt.

"Its ok Lee, everything going to be fine." Lucy said hugging him and slowly rubbing his back.

"I guess so, no one else is effected are they? It's just their lives that will have... changed. No one else needs to adjust to anything. Right?" He asked Lucy. Scanning his brain for anyone else. He was to upset to think the obvious.

"Urm... well... there is one person." Lucy said quietly. "Urm... what about Ila?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Turns out I'm updating more on holiday than I thought I would! The south is far more story inspirational than back up in the north! XD Also really great to see this little community getting bigger. Welcome! Anyway, enjoy chapter 6.**

"Oh my God." Lee gasped as he really started to sob. "My little cousin, oh Ila. What going to happen to her? What? Tell me she'll be ok, Lucy." Lee cried into his hands.

"Lee, Ila's a strong, independent, confident kid and no matter what happens she'll be the same as she is now." Lucy said. She slowly pulled Lee into a hug to calm him down, it worked slightly but it didn't stop him from grabbing the phone again and dialling in his mum's number. He put the phone to his ear feeling more stressed for every second he had to wait for an answer.

"Hi mum. Just wanted to ask... Urm where's Ila gonna live?" He quickly asked.

"Have you been crying, son?" Julie asked sounding shocked at her son collapsing into tears.

"It doesn't matter right now mum just answer the question. Has anyone even considered what this must be like for her? She must be going through such a lot right now and everyone is still thinking about their own petty lives."

"Calm down Lee, for God's sake. She has been considered and action has been taken." Julie slowly explained, as Lee agonized over each of her words. "Originally we thought the obvious option was Dan as he knows what to do with kids..."

"Dan?!" Lee interrupted. "Dan may be my brother but he already has five... strange kids and Ila fought three of them when she last met them." Lucy rolled her eyes without Lee seeing. Typical Ila.

"Yeah, we thought that too. We thought through everyone but found no one suitable. Maria travels around the world a lot, your dad walked out on us, I raised three kids and only one of them turned out alright."

"Yeah true... hang on who? Maria? That's not fair I turned out ok, right?" He said turning to Lucy, fear and concern in his eyes. Lucy nodded violently and went back to listing to Julie.

"Then we even considered you." Julie announced unexpectedly.

"Me? What? I'm still a child inside myself! Also isn't that unfair on Lucy, it's her flat, her money, her time!" Lee gasped.

"Yeah, then there was no one else, so she's been put into a foster home." Julie said quietly.

"What!" Lee cried. He started to properly sob again so Lucy tightened her grip around his waist. Lee buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" He said almost too quietly to here. "What have I done with my life?"

"If you want to go and see her then she's at PineView Orphanage on Barrowmore Road." Julie said. "I've gotta go now Lee, yoga class." She hung up and Lee threw the phone down on the table.

"That's an image I need surgically removed from my head." Lee said. Lucy giggled slightly trying to lighten the mood. "My poor little baby girl. What's going to happen to her? What will they do if she's ill, or depressed? What if she has an epileptic fit, only me and her parents can deal with that. My little girl." He sobbed into his hands.

"Its ok Lee, she'll be fine. She'll be perfectly happy and I'm sure someone nice will adopt her quickly." Lucy said.

"I think I'm gonna go and lie down, I'm too tired to think anymore." Lee sighed tears still pouring down his cheeks.

"Ok." Lucy agreed as he made his way over to his room. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Everything's going to be ok, Lee." She told him and with that he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reads and reviews it really means a lot! So here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

Lee lay in bed with his eyes closed, he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep but he just needed sometime to himself. Too many thoughts were rushing around his head at once and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wash away the thought of Ila locked up in a orphanage. He heard his bedroom door creak open then saw Lucy peer round the edge of the door, he sat up and sighed loudly. Lucy slowly made her way over to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Not great."

"Listen, this might seem sudden but... Ila can live here with us." Lucy said quickly, Lee suddenly looked wide awake and surprised.

"What?!" He gasped. Lucy nodded her head to confirm it. "Lucy, you just don't get it do you? Ila can't live with us, where would she sleep? What about school? What about all the money issues? Your living in some sort of fantasy Lucy, snap out of it." Lee snapped at her

"I've got it all worked out. Ila can have this room and you can share mine. There's a great school just around the corner. And I can take on a bit more work for some much needed cash." Lucy said excitedly. "So, what do you think?"

"I guess it not such a bad idea but hey, don't take on anymore work. I'll get a job instead." Lee said, mainly convinced by the mention of him and Lucy sharing a room. "Can she really live here?"

"Of course Lee, she's a really great little kid. And we don't have to do all the proper baby bringing up, she's already eight." Lucy said. She looked up at Lee who had remained silent for a good few minutes. "Lee?" He suddenly lunged forward hugging her and pushing her backwards onto the bed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Lucy!" He cried. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheeks in thanks.

"Urm... this is all very nice but.." Lucy gasped for breath. "I can't breath, Lee!"

* * *

Lee and Lucy sat in the car on the way to the orphanage in relative silence. They pulled up to a large grey building with many many windows.

"This is the place?" Lee asked as he looked across to the driver.

"I guess so." Lucy replied, they slowly walked towards the white wooden door. As Lucy rang the doorbell Lee saw the faces of small children pressed up against the window hoping it would be them to be adopted. A tall man finally opened the door.

"PineView Orphanage, how can I help you?" He asked without looking up from his magazine.

"Urm... we're here to see Ila McAlson?" Lucy tentatively asked.

"Ila, it's for you!" He shouted walking away not caring. Lee pushed open the door and held it open for Lucy, he slowly shut the door behind them. Ila came slowly walking into the hallway with a sad expression on her face. She looked up and saw Lee and Lucy stood at the door and she instantly ran towards them, her arms outstretched. She hugged them both tightly.

"Cuz, you came back for me. Lucy too, oh thank you for not forgetting about me!" She said dancing round happily.

"How could we forget you?" Lucy asked.

"When I came here I was told that no one cared about me and I was forever to be forgotten." Ila said.

"That's awful." Lee gasped. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He led her inside.

"Hang on Cuz, what are you doing?" Ila asked confused.

"We're adopting you, I thought you'd already got that."

"What really? Thank you so much Cuz, Lucy!" Ila shouted hugging them both wildly. They made their way towards the front desk but before they could get there Lucy slowly tugged on Lee's sleeve.

"Look at this!" She said pointing to the wall. There was a notice board that had the title 'The Best People' written at the top. Lee scanned the wall until he saw a sheet of paper with two people drawn on it, there was a tall man with brown hair and dark eyes and a lady with cat features. "That's so cute, we're her Best People."

Ila came wandering over to them. "Oh yeah sorry about that Lucy, I'd only ever seen you dressed as a cat so I wasn't really sure how else to draw you." She laughed. Ila lead them to the front desk where they had to trawl through piles of paperwork. Lee and Ila soon became very bored by this and decided to go and get Ila's stuff from her room. They left Lucy to fill in the forms and followed the long twisted staircase to Ila's bedroom. Lee pushed open the small wooden door and saw simply a bed, a wardrobe and a desk.

"God, I've seen more in prison cells!" Lee chuckled. "Don't worry as soon as we get you home we'll make you a nice bedroom."

"Yeah, about that. Where am I going to sleep?" Ila asked stuffing her bag with the few clothes she owned.

"Well, you can have my old room." Lee said vaguely.

"And you will sleep where exactly? The sofa? The bathroom floor? Hanging from the ceiling like a bat?" Ila asked.

"With Lucy!" Lee said grinning. Ila looked up from what she was doing, shocked.

"Nicely played! Finally you actually got somewhere with her, took you're time didn't you, wimp!" Ila laughed.

"Hey!" Lee gasped as he elbowed her in the ribs. She pushed him back and soon it resulted in a fully fetched play fight. Lucy walked into the room reading some of the paperwork to see them hitting each other and then collapsing with laughter onto the floor.

"Hey! I gave you two the simple job of packing and still I find messing about! Great! My two little children!" Lucy laughed. "Are you two nearly done yet?"

"Nearly." Ila said. She walked over to the windowsill and picked up a book. She opened it to the first page. 'Fairy Tales.' It read. She took out a wad of instant photos and flicked through them. She suddenly looked very sad like she might cry but no tears came out.

"What are they?" Lucy asked tentatively worried she might upset Ila further.

"They're pictures from the party." She answered quietly. Ila looked down at a picture of her parents. The sorrow became too much for her so she slid down the wall until she was sat with her chin resting on her knees. Lee and Lucy slowly went to sit next to her.

"Its ok Ila, cry if you want." Lee said slowly. Ila quickly stood up an ran to the door where hee bag was.

"I'm Ila McAlson, I don't cry." She announced suddenly smiling. "Shall we leave?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't updated in about three weeks, sorry I haven't been reviewing everyone's stories but I swear I have been reading them and really enjoying them. I've been out a lot recently as school starts again next week so I've been studying (So unlike me!) And preparing for that. Also from Tuesday onwards I won't be updating as often at all, because usually I update late at night/ very early morning but I need more sleep to concentrate in boring classes! Really, really short chapter but I felt it needed to be here. Also anyone who is interested in Doctor Who or YouTuber s I've started to write a story there so if you'd be so kind to check it out. anyway enjoy!**

Lee, Lucy and Ila were sat on the sofa watching TV, Lee sat in the middle with his arms around each of them. Lucy and Ila both sighed and rested their heads on Lee's shoulders. They giggled slightly as they did this because the both knew Lee well enough to know how to get his affection. Earlier that day, Ila had made a promise to herself not to do any experiments until it was certain that she was living here. 'I wonder why they decided to adopt me.' She thought. 'Surely if they were willing to adopt me they'd be okay with me doing some experiments. Making I could mix vinegar and baking soda, or I could see how far I could throw an egg without it cracking, or I could see if it actually is possible to sway a fly with a drinking straw.' Ila was completely in her own world dreaming up future experiments when she was interrupted by Lee.

"I think it must be time for bed, Ila!" He said peering down at her.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She yawned.

"So you should be, you've had a long day." He unwrapped his arm from Lucy and lead Ila up and out of the room, Lucy stayed sat on the sofa her mind racing. 'This can only go well, right?' She thought. 'I mean loads of people have kids, even if One of mine happens to be 40. It'll be fine Lucy, I'm sure it'll be fine'


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter for you guys, it might seem a bit random but I need to pad out the chapters so later on I can do the all important amazing final chapter, but I know exactly what needs to happen before then so sorry if the chapters are a bit odd it's just gonna be about their lives. Also, I'm sooooo sorry again but I'm not gonna update for a while. I've got more school work than ever and currently three stories on the go. This is way harder than I thought. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy.**

Lee and Lucy had tried hard during the night to stay as far away from each other as possible but when they woke up they couldn't help but realized they had curled up in each other's arms during the night. When they did wake up it was because someone or something had landed on their bed causing them to jump.

"Lee, Lucy wake up. School starts soon." The body shouted.

"Urgh, go away Ila." Lee groaned.

"But I have to go to school, Cuz. It's my first day I can't be late." She said jumping on the bed as if it were a trampoline. Lucy finally started to shift.

I guess she's right, Lee. It's her first day." She said climbing out of her side of the bed. "Ila, go put your uniform on, Lee get out bed." She ordered.

"I don't have a uniform for this school." Ila remarked.

"Wear your old uniform until we get you one." Lucy said before Ila ran off to her room mumbling something about her random thoughts. "Coffe Lee?" Lucy asked as he entered the room.

"What um yeah sure." Lee murmured. Sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"Are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Urm there is something actually. I've been meaning to tell you for a while but..." Ila came bursting into the room.

"I'm ready for school!" She screamed scaring both Lee and Lucy. "Are you two alright? She noticed that they were both really pale. "Oh, you were gonna finally say it, weren't you Cuz? Ok I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Once alone Lee finally stood up and started to leave the kitchen. Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Ok, what's this oh so mighty secret you've been keeping?" Lucy asked. Lee said nothing but just leaned in towards her and kissed her.

"That!" He said smiling.

**Hi again, just wanted to ask whether I should move their lives on about a year or so, or whether I should write more about Ila's school life and stuff. Review what you think. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally it's here. Chapter ten, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Moved on by approx. A year but hey who cares. This was just a random cute idea that came to me, I was gonna write it as a oneshot but then it kinda fitted this story. Sorry about the incredibly long break, I have been soooooooo busy and have had the worst case of writers block. Enjoy. YuiChan33 over and out.**

"Lucy, what's the capital of Austria?" Ila asked. They were in the car on the way back from school.

"Urm, Vienna. Why?" Lucy asked. She was used to Ila's random conversation change but today she seemed a bit on edge. Constantly looking at Doctor Who watch and fidgeting even more than normal. Ila looked at her watch again, this time she jumped into action.

"Lucy, turn the radio on." She commanded.

"What why?" Lucy asked fiddling with the radio buttons.

"Just do it, radio one now." Lucy finally hit the right button and a voice crackled out of the stereo.

"Now, it's time for the announcements!" The excited voice on the other end exclaimed. "Basically, a listener phones in and gets their message played out to the whole country. First I think we'll go to Lee from London. Lee your live on air." Lucy jumped a bit when she heard Lee's voice crackle over the radio.

"Hello, urm. This message is for my girlfriend an my cousin who are on their way back from school. Urm, come to Hyde Park. Now. Ok that's pretty much all, I love you guys. Bye." He said. Lucy and Ila both seemed slightly taken aback by this but went anyway.

"Did you know about this?" Lucy asked Ila.

"Yes and no." She replied unhelpfully. "Lee just said turn the car radio to radio one at three thirty pm. So I did." Soon after, they arrived at Hyde Park and saw Lee stood under a tall tree looking back at them. They slowly walked towards him, in what was the slowest ten seconds of their lives. Every one was slightly scared as to what could happen next.

"Lucy." Lee said as the reached him. "I love you with all my heart an hey, I got the beautiful setting right. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Of course!" Lucy screamed. And that was only the start of their happy life together

**Thanks to every one who has stuck to the story, I really hope you enjoyed. Reviews mean the word to me. And if your interested please check out my Doctor Who story, I'm gonna try update that once a week so read that too! Bye!**


End file.
